Will Of Iron
by Mad Hobbit
Summary: Cordy gets a different type of costume for Halloween.


I own nothing, everything is someone elses.

"I can't believe they lost my costume" thought Cordelia, as she left Party town.

Worst of all she could not get a refund until after the holiday, and only had very limited funds on her.  
Cordelia angrily stormed to her car and quickly sped out of the parking lot, luckily no other cars were on the street as she left.

Driving quickly as she could legally or a bit over legally, Cordy drove to the only other costume shop in Sunnydale. A new one called Ethan's.

The road traffic was light, and she quickly made it to the store, and parked her car, and shut off the engine.

As she reached for the door handle, Cordy stopped. Coming out of the door to Ethan's was the banes of her life, Buffy, Xander, and Willow.

"I can't let those losers see me shopping here" She thought as she scrunched down in her seat.  
Luckily the Scooby Gang did not notice her or her car as they left.

Quickly going thru the front door, Cordy scanned the interior looking for a salesperson, spotting a tall man; she crossed over and said "Where is the manager? I need someone to help me and I do NOT want  
Some temp seasonal person assisting me"

The Man smiled at her and said with a grin, "well I can help you, my name is Ethan Rayne, and I am the proprietor of this shop"

"Good, I am looking for a special costume, I would like your best, but I also want it to be better than whatever you sold that group that just left."

"Are you one of Rupert Giles student?" Ethan inquires with a very subtle twinkle in his eye.

"Yes of course, One of his best" she replied, thinking it might benefit her in some fashion.  
"His best looking ", she thought.

"Well, in that case I might just have a very special costume for you. It was a special order that the person  
who ordered, cannot pickup or finishing paying for. If you want, I can give you a very deep discount, as the non-refundable deposit will cover my costs."

"I am not wearing some second hand costume, at any price!"

"No, this is not second hand, never worn and should fit you" Ethan quickly responded. "And given you seem to have qualities that would complement the Cos Play costume, you should be a good match"

"Cos Play?" Cordy inquired.

"The term is referring to wearing a costume based on some fictional character either the same gender or opposite gender of the character." Ethan explained to the young lady.

"For example, a male could go as the Invisible Man instead of the Invisible Woman, A girl could go as Iron Girl instead of Iron Man, the original character."

Not really understanding, Cordy just nodded her head like she did.  
"So what kind of character is this costume?"

"The character is a great hero, revered, honored by other heroes and was known for his strong will of Iron", Ethan explained as he lead Cordelia towards the back storeroom.

Nov 1 1997.  
Cordelia slowly came awake, not really sure where she was for a few seconds, then she recognized that she was in her bed, in her bedroom.

Looking around she noticed that she was still wearing the costume she bought, the headpiece was laying on the foot of the bed.

Smiling how she had fooled so many into not know who she was due to the full head mask the costume came with. It was a bit hot and it muffled her voice a bit. But for some reason she could not remember most of the evening, or how she had gotten home.

"Well Halloween is over, time to get cleaned up, and see how much fun she could get telling the freaks how no one had known it was her in the costume." Cordelia thought as she hopped out of bed and started towards her lavish bathroom.

Entering her bathroom, Cordy turned towards the triple panel full length mirror.

Elsewhere in the Chase kitchen, the Chase butler was finishing the breakfast tray for Cordelia, when suddenly a very loud, horrifying scream reverberated through the kitchen from the direction of Miss Cordelia' bedroom.

Quickly he stopped what he was doing and started towards her room. He had only gotten a few feet when a loud crashes sounded, followed by a larger boom.

Coming to her door, the butler quickly knocked and hollered "Miss Chase, Miss Chase, Are you all right?"

Getting no answer, He knocked once more and opened the door proclaiming,

" Miss Chase, I am coming in".

Opening the door, he was greeted by a horrible sight of destruction. All the mirrors were smashed. The doors leading out to the balcony were smashed off their hinges, laying on the balcony floor. Quickly moving to the bathroom, He saw the floor covered with glass and all three of the full mirrors smashed and also the ones above the sinks. Turning quickly, he walked back towards the nightstand, preparing to phone the police. As he reached for the phone, a small piece of paper caught his eye, turning it over he noticed it was a bill from one of the costume shops in town.

Ethan's Costume Shop.

Quantity 1 custom costume  
No Returns All Sales Final.

Costume Ferro Lass

Have an Nice Day

Writer's Note.

I have gotten a few commits about Who and Why about Ferro Lad. FL is a Legion of Superhero Hero that died saving the galaxy from a very large cloud creature called the Sun Eater. He grabbed a bomb that Superboy was going to fly into the Sun Eater. He flew it into the creature and exploded it. He was killed.

Ferro Lad's power was to be able to turn his body into organic steel and gain super strength(Similar to Xmen's Colossus) The main problem was his face was very disfigured from birth, which is why the full mask. FL could only fly thanks to the LSH flight ring. In case you wondered, Cordy has a ring as part of the costume,and it still works.


End file.
